


斩与偶

by Swurdleoma



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 自圣经以来，斩首和色情就有微妙又不可分的联系。美女犹滴把自己献给狂妄自大的何乐弗尼，然后在夜里砍下他的头颅，第二天在城墙上公示敌人将领的首级。莎乐美在母亲的授意下向希律王要施洗约翰的头，这个故事后来演化出了一个更露骨的版本，莎乐美爱而不得，发誓要吻到心上人，所以向希律王要约翰的头。首级放在托盘里送上来的时候，她捧起他的头说，活着的时候我不能和你接吻，终于可以和死掉的你接吻了。很巧的是我是无意中看见凯特死掉的那格漫画，被吸引进了全职猎人的坑，当时只是觉得张力很强。动画再次看到那段剧情的时候，当我看见凯特的白发在水面上飘荡的样子，懵懂中的猫女像抱紧孩童的珍宝一样怀抱着他，突然就觉得很悲伤。如果他们见面的时候猫不是刚出生的原始状态，如果是见过王和小麦的成熟态，也许结局就不太一样。这落差就是悲剧之所在。我是因为爱凯特才特别关注他的死，我本应该恨猫女，但是我没能恨它。随着它疯狂而无知的举动在我眼中变成一种爱的表现，我只觉得有关他们的故事恐怖到悲伤的程度。让人悲伤而不是害怕，这是我心目中最完美的恐怖故事。这篇文唯一的核心，就是宣泄我体会到但不能精确描绘出的那种疯狂，无奈，极具毁灭性，又懵懂无知的情感。那就是尼飞彼多的样子。这个故事，正是有关尼飞彼多和凯特互不知情的爱，也有一小部分是关于诺布老师和庞姆的未能相知却互相深爱。我为这个故事设想了两种结局，如果能够写完的话，它们是同时出现在我头脑中的结局，把哪一个当成最终结果都可以。
Relationships: Kaito | Kite/Neferpitou (Hunter X Hunter), Knov/Palm Siberia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. 朝をむさぼり夜を吐き出し 生かんとする我が性

**Author's Note:**

> 本文有很多设定上的魔改，不能一一列出，绝大多数都是我在看动画的时候脑内勾画出的，自己暗暗希望的展开。  
> 我不知道该怎么称呼尼飞彼多，猫女只是个约定俗成的绰号，汉语这门没有阴阳性的语言唯独在第三人称代词上没有一个中性词，一定要表达性别不明（比如复数）的时候，必须用一般意义上表示男性的“他”。另一个选择是使用与人类区别的“它”，性别不明，而且可以凸显和凯特是跨物种，但是观感就比较差。我又不可能知道尼飞彼多对自己的性别认知，此生物大概率是无所谓。最后我决定用一个以前用过的办法，为其创造一个代词。本文里会用“猫”作为尼飞彼多的专有第三人称代词，有时使用这个字的时候指的是真实的动物，需要读者加以区分。  
> 不太想费心写转场（假装不是因为不太会写转场），而且很多都是原作里的剧情，会直接以片段的方式推进。

白发在蓝色的湖水上飘荡。

很长，很长，和波纹一样长的白发，还有冰一样的水。

在尼飞彼多新生的双眼中，世界的颜色如此鲜艳明澈。

金色的黎明爬上大地。天亮的一刻夜晚发生的一切都死亡了，彷佛只是一个梦，对懵懂的新生儿来说尤为如此，猫此时还分不清现实与梦的区别。如果不是那人微合双眼的头颅还安放在怀里，猫会以为昨夜的梦什么痕迹也没有留下。

猫不知道他发生了什么。猫只看见那终于倒地不起的瘦削身躯还在抽搐颤抖，怀里的东西还存有温度。好难死哦，尼飞彼多只有这个想法，与之从深夜缠斗到凌晨的生物无疑是脆弱的，用尽了杂耍的技艺也没有伤到一根毫毛。而尼飞彼多不过是用爪子轻扫而过，那个生物的头就飞出去，滚到很远的地方了。

猫只是想和他玩，不，猫只是想玩弄猎物。

他死了，尼飞彼多凭本能这样判断，所以落在地上的时候没有再次摆出猫科动物进攻的架势，后爪轻轻点地弹飞出去，用柔软的爪子捞起了那颗头颅。那双深灰色的眼睛还没有合上，在破晓的第一缕光下闪着可怕的光。尼飞彼多感觉到自己在被掉落的头瞪着，所以做了战斗中最明智的反应，跳起来转身面对那失去首级的躯体。猫想得不错，躯壳根本没有倒下，单手中魔杖一般的东西转动起来发出飒飒的风声，和完整的时候一般无二。尼飞彼多只能腾出一边爪子对付他，那腔子里还在喷血的身体以精确又矫健的身姿向猫扑来，在空中划了一道完美的弧线绕开爪子的防守范围，在流畅挥出那柄魔杖的时候，就像无形中磕绊了一下，偏离方向摔了出去，在地上滚了几圈画出一大片血痕，痉挛着不能再活动了。

新生的尼飞彼多对一切都觉得惊奇，因而并不知道这样算不算是令人惊奇的事情。猫含糊地想，这大概是一种戏法，“戏法”这个朦胧的概念来自于前生作为人的记忆。敌人终于彻底倒下了，尼飞彼多的第一反应是恰到好处的喜悦，下意识用爪绕着怀里的白发，眼神游离向和湖水一样颜色的天际。

“我好像……有点强哦。”

随后袭来的无聊感却迅速占了上风。前来寻找猫的兵蚁们循着气味来了，向他们围拢过来。此时尼飞彼多根本没有看见他们，心中想的是：

我想要什么呢？

杀吗？杀没有戏弄猎物有意思，虽说他们终有一死。

血？

猫低头看见爪子上染的血还是鲜红的。嵌合蚁的血都是蓝的。尼飞彼多觉得稀奇，用柔软的舌头舔了舔。

很美味。对嵌合蚁的味觉来说，几乎是至上的美味。要吃？吃固然很好，但却并没有玩有意思。这种生物一定不是唯一的，只要想，以猫的实力可以尽可能把他们都猎杀干净，不仅是为了自己吃，为了王也可以这么做。当有那么多替代品可以吃的时候，吃掉怀中这个人显得有点可惜。

人，又一个模糊的词在尼飞彼多懵懂的脑海里浮现。到目前为止猫大部分时间还是靠本能行动，动物的简单思考不需要语言，文字印象的出现让猫有点困惑。

可惜。这次不是文字，而是一种鲜活的感觉。那种感觉就是如果现在咬碎他的颈椎，吸干他的脑髓，所获得对美味的享受将不能盖过强烈失落感。

他是独一无二的。

这是尼飞彼多自出生以来第一次在动物的头脑中用语言文字拼出一句完整的话。

“尼飞彼多大人，”一位兵蚁向前施礼，“您要如何处理这名稀有人类？”

猫的眼神还在游离状态，不过游离到另一个方向去了。尼飞彼多，尼飞彼多是我，这是还未破茧时蚁后赋予我的名字，我记得。

那么，他应该也有名字。隐约记得逃走的那两个孩子喊过他，那也许是他的名字，但那时杀戮的本能占领了猫的五感，猎物是不需要名字的，那个词语没有在猫的记忆里存下来。

怀里的头颅在逐渐失去温度。地上的躯体挣扎的幅度也在缓慢变小，几乎是一种持续不断的颤抖。水也浸透了猫的衣服，湿了皮毛。

尼飞彼多首先想到的是食物保鲜的办法。

“冻起来吧，”猫说，用舌头舔了一圈毛茸茸的嘴唇，“把这里变成为女王储存食物的场所，把人全部冻起来，可以保存。先把他放进去。喵——要拼回原来的样子，那只手臂也是。”

尼飞彼多望着他破碎的躯体沉入冰冷的湖水中，此时流出的血液还是新鲜的，身体还在哆嗦，肢体依旧柔软，但那双深灰色的眼睛不知什么时候闭上了，像陷入了安眠。在人类的血液丝丝缕缕在水中扩散开之前，嵌合蚁中有冰冻能力的念能力者已经瞬间把那块湖水冻成了一人多长的冰棺。

冰棺。

并不是储存食物的冰柜。

那个人以坠落的姿态凝固在浅蓝色的湖水中，缓缓沉入了岸边的浅水。太阳完全升起来了，在不平整的冰里折射出刺眼的光芒。尼飞彼多蹲伏在水边，尾巴竖在空中，因为兴奋下意识来回蜷曲摆动。

我想要什么？

嵌合蚁的一生只需要杀戮，吃，和为王奉献一切，除此之外它们不需要任何东西。尼飞彼多不知道自己在出生的第一天就贪图了不属于自己的东西。如果猫想要那件东西，猫必须变成人。

必须变成人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 凯特被斩首后依然战斗的灵感来自于百度贴吧一位网友的推测，他猜测猫女死后继续战斗是从凯特那里得来的灵感，就是说凯特当时就是死后靠念力坚持了一段时间。当时没注意，现在想起来 又找不到了。我和那位网友的想法略有差异，我想表达的是人死前是会挣扎很久的，即使是被斩首，这里凯特被冻起来的时候他的身体部件还都没有死。


	2. 湧き立つ この感情は 白か？黒か？

尼飞彼多的事情不太多。

先前说过，嵌合蚁的一生只需要杀戮，吃，和为王奉献一切。作为王的贴身侍卫队之一，猫不需要亲自参与狩猎，比普通的师团长和兵蚁又少了很多事。即使是想玩也没有谁能陪猫玩。在王出生以前，尼飞彼多是这块土地上的最强，无论稀有人类还是嵌合蚁，在猫爪下都玩不过一个回合。

尼飞彼多不会无故杀戮自己的手下。尼飞彼多对无战斗的屠杀感到无聊。

即使对人类也是如此。如果王需要，尼飞彼多可以不眨眼地把看见的每一个人都斩断切碎，那还是一双猫的眼睛，白日里清澈可爱，黑夜中散发着不祥的光，不是人的，也不是虫的。那仅仅是出于食物的需要。如果可以选，猫想要战斗，与自己相似不完全相同的对手，能够玩得尽兴的，能够和初生的那天夜晚一样，相伴从深夜战到破晓的对手。没有了，不存在了。每当尼飞彼多下意识在心里把每一个对手和那个不知名男人相比较的时候，都要叹息一次。虽然猫不懂得什么是叹息。

尼飞彼多太早就失去了初生时对世界的新鲜和轻松的心。

猫会花很多时间站在那具冰棺前想念那个人。确切地说猫不太关心那是不是个男人，侍卫没有对繁殖的需要，性别对猫毫无意义。至于想念，也是个古怪的概念。猫现在拥有他了。他就在面前的冰里，永远在那儿，既不能破冰而出，也不能把支离破碎的自己拼回去。猫看着他就像孩童看着自己最心爱的玩具。比那强烈，远比那强烈，猫发现记忆可以是视觉化的，是身临其境的。猫在冰棺前常常陷入幻觉，彷佛那个冰冰凉凉的夜晚在身边重现，尼飞彼多蜷曲的身体隐藏在石崖上，瘦削的男人自杀一样扑上去推开两个孩子，他的手臂横飞出去，鲜血喷涌，连虫受这样的伤都可能痛得失去战斗力，他的表情却毫无波澜。小丑魔杖在他仅存的一只手上旋转，长发在风中飘散。

尼飞彼多记得那个人拥有猫的姿态。

幻觉总在爪子挥出的一刻断掉，猫的爪尖只是轻轻按在冰上，与他隔着不可逾越的距离。

“好想再和他战斗一次……”

这是尼飞彼多此刻能够用语言描绘出的，最贴近自己冲动的一种感情。比那深沉，远比那深沉，猫的想象力只能持续到想向他扑去，想面对他挥洒自如的姿态，想和他贴得最近。那个最近，那个强烈到能够冲破胸膛又没有具体表现的感情，让猫的眼睛在黑夜里闪闪发光，瞳仁扩到最大，里面的颜色和夜空一样是深蓝色。啊啊啊，没有办法更贴切地描绘了，如果付诸野性去表达，就是恨不得再度撕碎他的身体，又拥抱他的身体。尼飞彼多不能理解，为什么看上去那么瘦弱的人体内含有那么庞大的力量。作为动物，越强的个体应该越大，越雄壮，越健美，越柔韧，越在某一方面达到夸张的地步。那个男人没有任何一样，然而他的眼神坚如磐石，打击神秘莫测，身姿干净利落。

尼飞彼多不知道什么是美，但知道什么是精彩绝伦。

“可是已经彻底坏了啊，怎么才能……”

修理？

对啊，修理不就好了！

把我的念能力变成修理不就好了！

尼飞彼多在这一刻放弃了自己都不知道的东西。“修理”的念头发起的一刻，猫身后的影子里升腾起了巨大的黑影，是一个诡异玩偶的轮廓，却不是谁用绳索操控它，而是从它身上伸出无数只细小的手。这个影子投射在山洞的墙上，随着尼飞彼多手舞足蹈变换出各种令人毛骨悚然的舞姿。

尼飞彼多不是人，猫不知道要权衡对自己最有利的，猫做了自己最想要的。猫甚至不知道自己是念能力的天才，能够把自己的念塑造成想要的样子，天才对猫来说是自然而然的事情。那些影子开始凸显出来，变成金属质感的实体，玩偶巨大的脸庞带着假笑。

把你修好，修好就可以了！我就能和你再次度过那段如梦似幻的时光！

尼飞彼多孩子一样的大笑在山洞里回响。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就能和你再次度过那段如梦似幻的时光  
> 这句话让我一秒站了这对（


	3. 目指す未来と 置いてけぼりに してきた过去

虽然有点奇怪，但尼飞彼多真的一点都没感觉到有什么不对。

猫对那个男人全部的印象就是夜晚的战斗，对他的声音，他说过的话，几乎马上就忘记了。毕竟猫不是为了任何目的，而只是猫科动物伏击猎物然后与之周旋的本能。猫朦胧的头脑还不太思考的时候，猫认为生物就是这样的，战斗获得胜利或者战斗到死亡。这是猫的一切，那么那天夜里殊死搏斗的身姿，绝境中含着求生的眼神，也是那个男人的全部。

猫得到了他的全部。尼飞彼多看着他赤裸着摇摇晃晃地从简陋手术台上爬起来的时候，心里就是这样想的。他和那天夜里不一样了，不是完美无缺的了，他的脖子上有一圈缝线，一边手臂上也是，皮肤也还没有恢复原来的颜色和质地。猫撕裂他手臂上的肌肉时就感受到了，他是那么坚硬又柔软，他的动作充满了野生动物一般的弹性。这样想着尼飞彼多突然觉得呼吸急促，肺急剧收缩舒张，血液往大脑涌。猫紧盯着男人，他像一般的灵长动物那样弓着腰，双膝半屈，长发披散，一直垂到膝盖以下。

站起来，站起来，尼飞彼多在心中用猫的尖细声音尖叫，快啊，回到以前的样子吧！

他摇晃了一下，差一点跌倒，脚下移动了重心才站稳，然后慢慢抬起头来张望着四周。尼飞彼多也许觉得这个神态和他当初不太一样，但这个野兽的动作显然更合猫的心意，所以猫只是饶有兴味地继续观看。

他的眼神逐渐定在了尼飞彼多身上。那双深灰色的眼睛，还是那么好看，但是不是冷静的样子了。他失却了那种和夜空一般神秘莫测的感觉，取而代之的是暴露无遗的野性，野兽的警觉，多疑，凶狠，杀意，在他毫不遮掩的眼眸中闪闪发亮。他不再隐瞒眼睛里可能透露的意图，也不再藏起表情，作为人时所有的美丽特质例如坚韧，冷静，果断等，在此刻消散不见。但尼飞彼多不明白，猫只看见那个能漂亮地战斗的生物在眼前重现，而他的身形还是美得具有冲击力。

奇怪的冲动再次涌上心头，并且继续往上，一直掐住尼飞彼多的喉咙。猫说不清自己想要干什么，语言功能稚嫩导致思维混乱，猫不知道自己想要什么。原始冲动在这个时候接过了思考的班，猫在横冲直撞的感情中找到了一个突破口。那个男人，用那种露骨的凶恶眼神，野兽一样打量着猫的男人，猫想贴近他，想和那天夜晚一样，让他们两个的轨迹缠绕在一起，就像两个躯壳永不分开一样。

不对，尼飞彼多通过内心的疏离感感到这样还不对，但是汹涌的冲动已经不可收拾了，猫也没有按捺自己的意识。应该更近，应该更近，近到他的白发和眼睛里，近到他的皮肤和血肉里，近到他的血管和内脏里，骨头里，每一根刚刚接好的神经里，碾碎的大脑里。臆想中的血腥味让猫毛发倒竖，瞳孔张大，近似黑色的深蓝瞳几乎占满整个眼睛，而野兽一样的男人马上接受到了这个信号，尽管不能知道他究竟还能不能思考，毕竟还是像应激反应一样压低重心，谨慎地贴着手术台移动步伐，等待对方的破绽。

尼飞彼多的瞳孔扩大到了猫可能的极限。猫因为兴奋忘记了呼吸，轻微的缺氧又促进了兴奋，猫的耳膜在嗡嗡作响，对作战不利却把气氛拉到了极致。猫飞扑而去的同时那个人也从原地弹了起来，他们在半空中相接的时间不超过0.1秒。

0.1秒里尼飞彼多大脑的反应能力超过了猫的理性思考，全靠这个才没有犯下大错。猫稍微控制了一下爪子的轨迹，因此略有扫兴，但更重要的是这次猫精准无比地划过了刚刚修好的伤口，几乎没费什么力就把脖子斩为两段。那个人的身体跪了下去，向前倒在地上，头没有飞太远，颜色奇怪的血流了一地。尼飞彼多平生第一次压抑住了嗜血的本能，猫的眼睛因此冒着可怕的凶光。

好想把他撕碎掉。

好想让他的血变成我的，在我的血管里流动。好想吞掉他。

但是尼飞彼多全都忍住了。如果那样做猫将永远失去他。猫重新把他摆放在手术台上，玩具修理师重新浮现。这次是新鲜的伤，比上次还容易得多。

我要忍耐，猫想，前所未有地，清楚地想，我要忍到他恢复如初，彻底没有伤口痊愈的痕迹，再重新享受他。那样我可以永远，永远，永远地和你在一起！！

啊，在一起是什么意思？


	4. ねじれながら ぐるぐると 繋がっている

尽管侍卫队同是为王而生，他们之间却没有太多手足之情。只要全都当成野兽的亲族关系来看就可以了，也许幼年时互相依偎翻滚打闹的时候有朦胧的亲情，但只要一到成年，多半就会自然过渡到冷漠的个体关系，如果不是敌对的话。对于破茧即成体的嵌合蚁来说，是直接跳到了后面这段。如果不是本能让侍卫队三人誓死忠于王，也许他们三个见面察觉到彼此实力的一刻，就会成为死敌。

尼飞彼多第一次见到枭亚普夫的时候，差不多就是这个情况。猫对蝴蝶的欣赏单纯出于嵌合蚁的本能，从气息便可识别出的深厚力量，读心能力，还有多余的优雅举止。猫的欣赏仅来自于“王有这样的侍卫大事可成”，再多就没有了，假如猫能超出自己的本能，甚至会对这个多愁善感又阴险狡诈的家伙产生嫌恶感。尤匹的情况类似，猫对他的概念仅限于野生动物对力量的崇拜，假如还能从更高的层次评判，猫会嫌弃他的蛮力和单纯。

不过他们都是单纯的。

也是本能所缚，尼飞彼多为了自己留下了凯特，却不能够仅为自己打算。在等待这个男人完全痊愈的时间里，猫想到的是如何让他在王的大业里派上用场，又不至于对其造成毁灭性的破坏，也就是说，要能够长期使用。男人再次从手术台上爬下来，用凶狠多疑的目光打量猫的时候，尼飞彼多心里突然一亮。

现在还不能够和他潇洒战斗的原因就是他还太脆弱。他还不能像初见时那样挥洒自如。他需要适当的锻炼和康复，他需要普通一些的对手。基于那天晚上的表现判断，当前除侍卫队以外，兵蚁中应该没有与他实力相当的对手，连师团长也没有。普通士兵对他造成不了任何伤害，正好相反，如果放任他自由战斗，即使是在有缺陷的状态，也可以把任意规模的兵蚁部队全灭。

这个倒很容易。在尼飞彼多的凝视下，玩具修理师伸出的不是工具手，而是操控玩偶的念力细线，连接在男人所有的关节上。这个东西能有效限制他的行动，在他下杀手的时候把他拖住，也可以避免在发狂的时候撕裂愈合中的伤口。

尼飞彼多怀着复杂的目的把猫的玩具送去了兵蚁之中，然后就不太管了。猫对自己的念能力自信到残忍的地步。也如猫所料，那些兵蚁被打得落花流水。猫开始还来回卷着尾巴看得津津有味，后来就懒得监督了。以猫的听觉，即使在森林里徘徊，在山崖上瞭望，也能清清楚楚地听见他拳头的打击声，轻盈落地的声音，

那个人战斗的姿态……即使只是一些基础动作……即使牵着玩偶的丝线……也是那么美……

喵~

最先对此表示疑问的是诡诈的枭亚普夫。他很自然地认为稀有人类，不论当前有什么用，等失去利用价值的时候自然是要沦为女王的盘中餐，才最终获得充分利用。相比尼飞彼多正在向微妙的方向扩散的思维，以他有限的认知，只能些微怀疑尼飞彼多有私心要独吞女王才有资格享用的美食。为了得到这个答案他很狡猾地没有主动发问，而是选择尼飞彼多在场听他演奏小提琴的时候，刻意倾听猫的内心活动。

他没想到的是尼飞彼多不会撒谎。

猫的内心是一片空白。

的确，尼飞彼多没有完全说实话，但也没有撒谎。猫还没有进化出懂得撒谎的心智，猫现在所做和所想的一切都是懵懂的，为了自己的目的而进行的，没有恶意，也不觉得自己在犯错。最重要的是，猫几乎不用语言思考，而是用动物最原始最朦胧的方式在思考，人类在未学习说话的时候也是这样思考的。枭亚普夫获得了对人类最有力的武器，却很难对自己的同胞有效利用。

他的怀疑就这样消解了。

第二天表示异议的是尤匹。刚出生还没什么脑子的生物凭着本能行事，居然差一点就切中了重点。他第一次察觉到一个人类，而且是一个高手在兵蚁内部战斗的时候，首先想到的是有外敌潜入了。赶到现场的时候，他看见的是一个巨大的人形玩偶在尼飞彼多的操控下闪转腾挪，那战斗的身姿令他警兆顿生，下意识展开翅膀露出杀戮用的指爪。

“尤匹，你要对我的玩具做什么喵？”

尼飞彼多接近得悄无声息，尤匹专心提防那个人类，完全没有发现。

“彼多的玩具？”

“是我很重要的一个人类哦。”

“安全吗？”

“没有人能逃脱我的玩具修理师，但是如果你攻击他，我会放开那些绳子让他自己还击。”

尤匹感觉到了那些话里的阴险意味。

“我不会动他。但是如果你那么做的话，这个人今天中午就会沦为王的食物。”

“那是毫无疑问的，可是我不能确定你那时候会是什么样。”

“什么意思？”

“我的意思是，”尼飞彼多的猫眼紧紧锁定男人灵巧的动作，“现在回想起来，当时如果他没有失去那只手，事情也许会往我不知道的方向发展。”

尼飞彼多真正不知道的，是猫无意识地在用人的方式思考。


	5. 过ぎ行く螺旋に　目を细めて

凯特找到了。

暂且不说这对嵌合蚁们意味着什么，而是对人类的一方。

他们攻陷那块地盘的时候，还不知道那是兵蚁的训练基地。起初他们在黑暗中看见那个隐隐约约的人影，虽然轮廓是人形但姿态富于野性，还以为碰上的是新品种的有人类血统的嵌合蚁。但他们都和凯特太熟悉了，看清那个人的白色长发和瘦削体态的时候，所有人心里都出现了幸运又不祥的可能性。

凯特活下来了。

但那个神态不是凯特，而是一种野兽的样子。

相见的一刻是欢欣又苦涩的。接下来他们必须像捕捉一只残暴又狡猾的野兽那样捕捉他，而且尽量把伤害降到最低。目前看来丧失人类理智的他毫无敌我意识，会肆无忌惮地对他们发起致命的攻击。

他们尚不清楚连在凯特身上的细长念力线，还有头顶和他连接起来的巨大阴影是什么东西。他们含糊地判断是敌人的特殊能力，却没看出有什么效果来，他看上去不是被操纵着战斗的。其实玩具修理师无意中帮了他们的忙。尼飞彼多不在此地，猫的圆也没有覆盖这个地方，因此不知道他们在和那个男人对峙，否则猫会第一时间赶回来的。所以玩具修理师还在按照训练兵蚁时的方式运作。每当凯特的动作超出操练的允许范围，就会暗暗把他拽住。另外还有一个因素，凯特不是那种发了狂就战力暴涨的人，失去了精确的头脑这一点崩溃式地降低了他的战斗力。

莫老五一行人用了相对较少的力气击倒凯特，但还是重伤了他，让他倒在血泊中一动不动。就在他们担心自己造成了不可挽回的伤害时，令人瞠目结舌的事情发生了。凯特头顶的黑影缓缓降了下来，细线变成细小的金属手，像一台精密的手术机器，以肉眼可见的速度修复那些流血的伤口。照这个速度用不了一个钟头就可以让这个人完好如初。

一种复杂的心情摄住了莫老五。就像刚才见到凯特的时候一样，幸运，又不祥。

回来的时候他们给凯特注射了相当剂量的镇静剂，既是为了束缚，也是为了让他休息，因为虽然重伤治好了，他身上还是有无数淤血和伤痕，还有交织在一起的缝合痕迹，无疑都是玩具修理师的手笔。莫老五猜测凯特被当成了训练军队的工具，基本正确。那是自落入敌人手中以来凯特第一次彻底地休息，实际上他的神经和肌肉都已经紧张到极限了。

尼飞彼多不懂得让他休息，因为猫自己就几乎不需要休息。这被人们当成是凶残无情的表现。

除了对诺布，莫老五也不知道可以和谁描述这种忐忑不安。与他经验相当而且冷静的人，目前只剩下这一个了。

“让我们假设一下吧，”诺布用轻轻的，微哑的声音说，伸出一根细长的手指点在桌面上，“那些念线究竟是干什么用的，是用来像玩偶一样操纵凯特，还是作为锁链束缚他的。”

“那些线现在还无法除掉，无时无刻不连在他身上，所以不能确定，”莫老五回忆着当时的情况，“但如果仅凭经验和直觉，我认为是后者。凯特的动作非常流畅，根据我对他的了解，那些动作除了缺乏理性和远见，的确是他本人的风格。”

“那些伤不是一次性的？”

“显然不是，是经过很长时间一次又一次叠加上的。”

“也许可以这样怀疑，嵌合蚁中能把凯特伤成那样的角色也不太多，如果用他训练小角色又不加牵制，一定会造成很大伤亡。”

“可以这么想。”

两个人沉默了一会儿。

“你担心的是什么？”诺布突然发问，“或者你在疑惑什么？”

“啊，我在想那个修复功能是为了什么。”

“为了永续？”

“按我们的想法，也许，但是从嵌合蚁的角度来说，他最大的价值还应该是让女王吃掉他当作养料，否则就是浪费了。”

“我想是的。”诺布推了一下眼镜。

“那么应该在他彻底不能动的时候献给女王吧。为什么要治好？那种神奇的修复能力不像是会用在人类身上的，更不值得时时刻刻附在他身上，感觉就好像……”

“好像怕凯特会死掉。”

两个人又沉默了一会儿。

“嵌合蚁会珍惜一个人类的生命吗？”

“至少没有先例。不过其实，你看，它已经那样对待他了，如果说珍惜好像也欠妥。”

莫老五知道诺布在委婉地指什么。凯特脖子上的那圈线，还有很深的伤口愈合痕迹，他们谁也不愿去想那是经历了什么留下来的。


	6. 不思议な梦から　身を乗り出した

失去玩具的尼飞彼多怎么样了？

如果从人的角度说，突然失去了心爱的事物，起码应该感到一些沮丧和失落。但从嵌合蚁，或者猫，或者一切动物的角度说，对“心爱”的概念就没有那么强烈，感情持续时间也相对更短。这倒不是轻蔑的意思，而完全是心智上的不同。就尼飞彼多而言，事情发生的时候，猫刚好正在悉心经营王的新城池，日夜恪守瞭望和守卫的职责，为此连猫最喜欢做的事情，捕猎和玩耍，都放弃了。与生俱来的使命感差不多占据了整个朦胧的心神，没有太多可以分给玩具。其实还有另一个可怕的原因，想到返回人类手中的凯特，尼飞彼多丝毫不觉得他能逃出自己的手掌。

他们一定把他保护起来了。那个可爱的男人。等到甄选完毕，嵌合蚁继续向人类世界迈开步伐，那些抵抗的战士纷纷自取灭亡，那时候他们能够把他藏到那里去？

相比侍卫队的另两个，尼飞彼多更天真些。也因为经历的不同，尼飞彼多更能理解王后来的行为，尽管猫自己并不知道这就是人们所说的理解。猫只会体现在行动上，猫从不质疑王对人类的宽容，接受到保护小麦的命令时，也不假思索地照办。

尼飞彼多想到了凯特。

王对小麦的态度完全不一样。王没有猫玩弄猎物的习气，但也喜欢玩逐步逼人崩溃的把戏，以此求证自己对于人类的权威。先前那几个棋手都是这样死的。王也想过要这样对待小麦，但最终结果却是，完全沉浸在对军仪本身的追求中了。

尼飞彼多想到了凯特。猫一开始只想杀掉一两个人测试自己的实力，在见到他的时候却沉浸在酣畅的战斗中。

有那么几次王都想要杀掉小麦，即使只是坐在城墙上，尼飞彼多的圆也能感觉到杀气。那个人类完了，猫每次都这么想，但每次走进宫殿的时候，那个盲女都好好地坐在那里，王也恢复了水一样的平静。王下令要求尼飞彼多像保护自己一样保护小麦，猫一点不觉得惊奇。

尼飞彼多想到了凯特。不是猫胆敢用自己和王相比，而是那个男人的身影自己出现在了猫朦胧的脑海里，也只有在那个时候，尼飞彼多体会到清晰的情感。从想要毁掉一个人，到想要击败一个人，再到想要保留一个人，是多么神奇的改变。尼飞彼多不懂得什么是“拥有”，猫能想到最好的事情就是把那个男人像玩具一样留在自己手上，多久都可以，永远都可以。“我能理解王”的这个想法，也让猫感到无比自豪。

我明白那个女孩为什么对王如此重要。这与他们的地位没有关系。王想要的只是一遍又一遍地走过那个如梦似幻的棋盘，走过无数个互不相同的线路，到达那可能有所不同的结果。这比一切都好，比一切都好。普夫和尤匹是不可能懂的，在他们有这样一个梦境之前，是不可能懂的。也许人类有一种方式可以形容它，但是我做不到，我只觉得那种冲动，比多少次杀戮都像毁灭。

尼飞彼多坐在城墙上望着夕阳的时候，听见小麦的棋子在王之后落在棋盘上的声音，想到了凯特。

我得到了他的回应。就像棋子的你来我往。我在战斗中得到了他的回应。

猫在刚好能容纳下四只猫爪的柱子顶端站起来，伸展了一下柔软的身体。太阳正向山后沉没。

你在哪儿呢？一定就藏在我眼前这宽广的世界里吧。你还会回到我手里哦。

尼飞彼多感情的崩溃和重组，发生在猫冲破窗户，看见王把重伤的小麦抱在怀里，的那一刻。女孩的上半身被光箭穿透，血流如注。他们的王，可以毁坏任何人和物却不懂得修复，只能用陌生的姿势把她放在手臂上。

尼飞彼多，想到了，凯特。

他的长发漂浮在水上。他的身体倒在远处的草地上。猫坐在水中把他的头颅抱在怀中，就像王抱着那个女孩，又不像。

猫脸上的笑容天真如孩童，因为猫是初生的。

猫说，我好像有点强。

猫用爪子绕着他的白发。

尼飞彼多流下眼泪的时候尚不知眼泪是什么。猫无法阻止自己泪流满面，因为画面在头脑中越清晰，初战告捷的喜悦越新鲜犹如昨日，猫的眼泪越汹涌。尼飞彼多做了平常不会做的事，允许自己的视野被遮挡变模糊。猫击败了他，猫捕获了他，猫得到了出生以来最喜欢的玩具。如果当时猫拥有现在的心智，不会觉得喜悦，而会像被刺穿了心脏。

“尼飞彼多，治好她。”

这个命令下达的时候，尼飞彼多想到了凯特，也想到了更为恐怖的一件事。 我……修好他了吗？


	7. 表裏一体 指で弾くコインが 宙に舞う

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一开始对诺布略有好感只是因为三木的配音，后来是完全萌上这对了——

“找到庞姆了吗？”

面对这个问题时所有人为难的神色，比什么回答都快。他们所担心的事情没有发生，诺布只是稍微点了点头。

“我知道了。”

整头白发并没让他显得苍老，比那还糟糕，他看上去正是那种受了过大的打击，整个精神都变得空洞了，一时间连非常了解他的人们都不太能确定他到底到了什么程度。是精神已经麻木，连学生遇难的消息都叫不醒，还是他早已接受了我们都会死的悲观想法，丝毫不觉得有什么值得震惊，又或者，他还能保持一定程度的镇静，让自己不至于因为这样的消息当场崩溃。

诺布自己觉得自己已经不剩下什么可以崩溃的了。

他还记得，刚刚因为敌人的邪恶气息丧失战意的那个时候，他坐在雨里像个没出息的菜鸟那样抖个不停，一开始并没觉得是因为害怕，仅仅是觉得冷，非常冷，雨水浸透了西装，湿透了衬衫，还透过皮肤进到了骨头里，那么那么冷。而他首先想到的也不是自己，而是小杰，奇犽，以及所有那些紧锣密鼓筹划奇袭的战友。所有这些人的面孔中最让他受到伤害的是庞姆。很奇怪，他自己也觉得奇怪，浮现在脑海里的不是平常那个不修边幅，神经兮兮的她，而是梳妆打扮后笑得有些羞涩，眼睛笑成两条缝的她。她以前有那么好看吗？她的笑有那么温柔，像阳光一样又暖和又闪闪发亮吗？他不记得了。

他只记得，那个或多或少被记忆功能润色过的笑容越是鲜活，那种温度越真实，他不堪重负的神经越感到撕裂般的疼痛。

庞姆！他本应对她说“努力”，像平常那样冷冷地下达指令，在这样的重任面前，我们必须有自我牺牲的觉悟。现在他却说不出口了。他，他连祈祷她成功都做不到了！他只可耻地希望她能够快些逃生，像他一样。他觉得喉咙像被掐住了，因为过于急迫和绝望的期待，恨不得她的身影现在就出现在城墙外，趁着尼飞彼多的圆还未展开，快些回到安全的地方。

庞姆！回来吧，无论进行到哪一步，不要再冒险了，回来！作为老师他清楚地知道说出这样的话有多么耻辱，这样的话说出口他一生都没有资格再做她的老师，尽管，也许，在她冒着生命危险奋战而他却心理防线崩溃的这个时候，他就已经失去资格了。她又是为了什么呢？为了拯救人类？为了拯救同伴？为了……也为了他吗？他知道她喜欢他，作为一个女人，喜欢一个男人那样，他一直觉得好笑，像对孩子那样当作耳旁风了。不论是她披头散发鬼魂一样低头站在他旁边，偷偷用羡慕的目光看他，还是她整装待发的时候像个普通女孩那样望着他脸红，他都知道，他只是连一笑了之都懒得。可是她真的会为了这个，去做连他都做不到的事情吗？并不是全部为了他，哪怕只是有一点成分，是为了他，都是他永远无法想象的。

我会为了她做这样的事吗？诺布把脸埋进双臂，雨水把脸上的泪冲刷干净，新的眼泪又流了下来。不可能的，不可能的。她比我勇敢，她的一切，她比我更像个猎人，她比我……更像个人。

庞姆！我已经把我的任务完成了，你的那部分做不到也无所谓了，不要冒险，无论如何不要冒险……可是现在说这些有什么用呢？从计划拟定的一刻开始，他就已经让她去冒险了，去比他风险更大的地方，做比他更困难的事。如果庞姆也遇到了那样一个敌人会怎么样？

会怎么样？

诺布的眼镜已经被雨水彻底弄花了。他自欺欺人地坐在一个模糊的世界里，像孩子一样重复着差不多的话。

他以前从没觉得这么需要她。现在这个情况下如果再失去了她，其它的一切，意义不太大了。

他再次因为这个软弱的想法流泪了。他轻轻收紧环抱自己的手臂，恍惚间想要拥抱的是另一个人。

被敌人发现的一刻，庞姆的思维的确是一片空白。

当她终于恢复了一点思考的能力时，在她失去知觉之前，她模模糊糊对自己说的是：

但愿我没有害了老师……


	8. 仆は一体 どっちの结末 愿う？

让诺布稍微清醒了一点的消息，是一个同时令人不安和激动的捷报。一个不可能的成就。

小杰和奇犽抓到了尼飞彼多。

具体一点说，应该是奇犽抓到了尼飞彼多。他们发现这三个的时候，小杰和尼飞彼多都已经处于无法再战斗的状态，只有奇犽还保持清醒并且伤得不重。尼飞彼多失去了左边前肢，相当于手臂，连玩具修理师都没有办法还原，不仅因为猫已经不省人事了，不知道是什么样的毁灭性打击，让人们在现场 **根本找不到那条手臂的任何残骸** 。它一定是在极短的时间内被打成了肉泥，和血一起飞溅到各处去了。但如果不是这只猫爪遭了殃，也许粉碎的，消失的，就是猫的头。除此之外虽然还有一口气，基本就和一个残破的玩具娃娃一样，奇犽费了很大劲才没让其散架。

现场发现的小杰惨状难以用语言描述。

此时他们不知道发生了什么。正常的战损不会导致那种现象，还有尼飞彼多，以小杰奇犽目前的战力，就算竭尽全力能要了尼飞彼多的命，也没有力量把嵌合蚁护卫队之一毁到这个程度。让尼飞彼多只有被吊打而无还手之力，同时需要超越猫的敏捷，和压倒性的武力优势。

奇犽离虚脱只差吊着的那一口气，还不能告诉他们发生了什么。显然尼飞彼多留下一命全靠他的冷静，极有可能是为了凯特，他们需要尼飞彼多解除凯特身上的阴影，如果猫就这么战死，也许那个巨大的操纵木偶的东西永远不会消失，能不能把这么强力又邪恶的念除掉，也是一个未知数。

安置好两个孩子之后，在莫老五的建议下，他们给尼飞彼多不多的治疗之后，把猫禁锢在比关闭凯特还坚固的透明牢房离，由几位高手轮流用圆看守，二十四小时不断。在猫逐渐苏醒并且开始用玩具修理师给自己治疗的时候，他们隔着透明墙壁开始了试探性的对话。

首先，他们告诉尼飞彼多，王和护卫队，以及嵌合蚁的整个帝国都覆灭了，那个叫小麦的姑娘多半也在其中。现在剩下的只有猫自己了。

猎人们的推测不错，对尼飞彼多来说，遭到如何致命的创伤，都不如用生命效忠的王已经先被杀死更糟糕。他们事先把猫牢牢固定在了台子上，不然听到这个消息的一刻也许猫就会用仅剩的一只猫爪自尽。

随后，为了避免猫利用玩具修理师自杀，莫老五严肃地问了猫一个问题：

“你还记得凯特吗？”

猫那双红色的眼睛在密室苍白的灯光下闪着幽幽的光，那是野性的神秘，即使处于绝对劣势，也令人胆寒。

在安静的空间里提起那个人的名字有效挑起了众人的怒火，他们愤恨地盯着被五花大绑的尼飞彼多。假如得到否定的回答，或者，他们预想到了更可恶的情况，也许猫会对凯特说轻蔑的话，因为野兽是根本不会尊重对手的，他们也许会无法保持冷静。

你还记得凯特吗。

凯特。

那是他的，名字吗。

凯特。

尼飞彼多的眼睛还是幽幽的，但是剑拔弩张的野性渐渐褪去，变得暗淡无光。猫的表情变得不那么狰狞，也许，是更像人了。

凯特。

猫无声地动了动嘴唇，重复了一遍那个名字。眼泪从灰蒙蒙的红色眼睛里流下来，打湿了脸上的绒毛，也湿透了属于野兽的眸子。猫甚至没有办法回答莫老五的问题，第一次沉浸在陌生的悲伤里，和王的死亡以及同类的宣告失败相比完全不一样，但是又无法评价谁更严重。这是猫初生时无法想象的东西。猫想起了小麦，猫知道盲女一定是王一同走向毁灭的。然后猫想，也许王没有自己担心的那么孤独和失望。

这无声的眼泪把周围的人都震惊了。莫老五思考了片刻，用手指骨节敲了敲他们之间透明的墙壁。

“那么，我认为你还记得。他现在很不正常，我们把他像动物一样关起来，唯一的线索是他还在被你的念控制着，我们想知道你能不能治好他。”

猫原想只要王还活着，就可以答应人类的一切条件，然后不择手段回到王的身边去，如果不然，就只有去死。

但现在一个恐怖的念头随着莫老五的追问涌上心头。凯特。我不想死，即使王不在了我也可耻地想活着，因为凯特还在，凯特就在这里。

我不想死。

我不想死。

并不是因为我害怕死，而是我害怕一些比死更久远，更不可挽回的东西。

尼飞彼多开口前竭力平复了一下情绪。

“你们会让我活着吗？”

这个问题就人类的思维来说有些跳跃，莫老五暗自捋了一遍才推测出猫可能想的是什么。

“就你对我们所做的事，虽然很难用犯罪来界定，但也足够你死几百，几千次了。”

尼飞彼多一言不发。

“但是你只能死一次，所以你的死一文不值，我们更希望利用活着的你挽回一些东西。如果你能让凯特恢复原状，你可以作为囚犯在什么地方的研究所里度过余生，差不多就像现在这样，比现在自由一点。”

尼飞彼多眨了眨眼。

“我想……”

猫不知道自己想要什么。

“……我想见到他。”

“这不是问题。你能治好他吗？”

“我以为……”

“什么？”

“我曾经以为……我修好了……”

这次的眼泪是谁也没想到的。尼飞彼多彻底不能说话了，大颗大颗的泪珠流下来，最后像河水一样，猫的呼吸都急促起来。猫下意识挣扎过，不是想逃跑，只是觉得自己太不对劲了。

我以为我修好了，因为他没死，他像初见的那天一样和我战斗，被我打倒，被我杀死，然后修好再站起来，像一头不管不顾的野兽。我们度过了那么多梦幻的时光。

直到我发现人不是这样的。

莫老五相当有耐心地等猫平静下来。他预感到事情有转机。

“你有办法吗？”

尼飞彼多也是刚刚才领悟到问题所在的。

“第一次遭遇的时候，我给他造成了重创，”猫很小心地措辞，“但是我很快又把他拼好了，他还能和以前那样战斗，但是心智彷佛退化成了动物的样子，连……连有人类血统的嵌合蚁都不如。”

表情各异的人们开始窃窃私语，莫老五回头望了一眼诺布，那个憔悴的人也在看着他，意识到对方目光中的疑问成分，勉强调动头脑寻思了片刻。

“根据我们的情报，”诺布用微弱低哑的声音说，大家要同时保持安静才听得见，“你可以对人类的大脑进行调整，达到你想要的效果。凯特也是这样吗？”

猫尽自己可能摇了摇头。

“我并不是故意把他变成那样的喵。我想让他变回正常的样子。”

“现在你认为还能把他治好吗？”

这个问题让尼飞彼多沉默了片刻。

“以玩具修理师的精确度，可以试试，但是也有可能会变得比现在更糟。”

诺布不再说话了。莫老五继续接过主导权，他沉声对尼飞彼多说：

“我们不需要多余的那些解释，直接回答我，你能治好他，还是不能？”

“如果这家伙为了活命撒谎不就糟糕了吗？”拿酷戮在一旁不客气地指出。

“我不会那样做，”尼飞彼多这次主动回答，“我想要他恢复原状。”

“老师，我看……”

“不用说了拿酷戮，我都明白，你最好还是回病房休息，”莫老五举起一只手制止了学生，“我明白现在是什么情况，为了凯特，我们必须先信任尼飞彼多。”

此时猫已经完全冷静下来了。刚才痛哭过之后红色的眼睛还含着水光，表现出与常态截然不同的悲切。

“我可以问你们一个问题吗？”尼飞彼多突然说。

“什么？”

“凯特这个名字是什么意思，我想知道，很想很想知道。”

包括莫老五在内所有人都愣了，结果一时没有人说话。

“是‘风筝’，”只有诺布苦涩的声音在寂静中回答，“凯特是风筝的意思。你大概从来没有见过，将来会看到的。”


	9. 表裏一体 光辉くほど　浓くなる影

对人类来说确实是一件奇异的事情，尼飞彼多接受了治疗凯特的任务之后，当真一丝不苟地进行了下去。首先猫向他们索要了更多关于脑部和神经的书，是否应允猫这个问题引发了一场矛盾，相当一部分人不愿意相信猫，认为是别有用心。其他人则认为，既然把希望寄托在尼飞彼多身上，不管多荒谬都必须坚持下去，也应该为猫提供支持。根据猫先前的表现，在初生不久就能基于看来的书籍对人脑进行操作，如此超神的学习和精准的手术能力应当利用起来。

最终结果是他们对尼飞彼多提出了一个警告，因为学得越多猫对人类就越危险，所以如果猫获得了想要的书，已经很有限的自由将更加受到限制，以后也以此类推。尼飞彼多毫不犹豫就同意了，这也好理解，毕竟治好凯特换取自己保命比什么都重要。最后不仅提供了书，还找来一些这方面的专家远程给猫突击了一些课程，以提高手术的成功率。

尼飞彼多计划了很久，终于有一天，猫要求见莫老五和诺布。最后只有莫老五一个人来了，这期间发生了很多事，不是每个人都是自由的。尼飞彼多隔着透明墙对他说，手术需要不止一次，并且跟预想的不太一样，也许他需要的康复训练比开刀还要重要，也就是，从野兽一般的心智重新成长成人。

这些个东西远远超出莫老五的职业范畴，除了点头他也不知道能说什么，他是属于支持尼飞彼多治疗那一派的。他觉得尼飞彼多跟刚刚被捕的时候又变了不少，如果说从初生到被捕的这段时间猫从野兽变成了人，那么现在就是从懵懂无知的幼儿变成了语言交流基本顺畅的少年人。那种令人毛骨悚然的凶恶神态再也没有出现过，猫现在的举手投足，就和一个优雅冷静的年轻女人毫无区别。重申手术的风险性之后，尼飞彼多淡淡地补充了一句话：

“从现在开始你们最好严格监控他的动向，不要指望我，因为从他开始恢复的那一刻起，我就随时有可能会死。”

莫老五点了点头，他领会了这里的意思，并且不觉得紧张，也不觉得有什么可惜。尼飞彼多也明白这一点，猫转过身背对来客，专心望着玻璃舱内因为药物陷入沉睡的凯特。他的条件比刚刚回收的时候好多了，经过长期耐心的治疗，伤痕尽可能都消失了，并且得到充足的休息和营养。尼飞彼多把他当成玩具的那些日子里，虽然某种程度上说他对猫很重要，但实际获得的待遇相当恶劣。那时的尼飞彼多归根结底只知道满足自己。

现在猫却用一种欣赏和痴迷的目光望着他的身体。

“我觉得，我一定会死的。”尼飞彼多自言自语般地说。

第一次手术结束的时候，凯特看起来变化不大，好歹是没有变更糟。从麻醉中醒来的时候，他脸上多了一种以前没有的神态：茫然。他想坐起来，发现四肢还是软绵绵的，并且一定感觉到脑袋发沉，并且对周围那么多人在围观自己感到不愉快。尼飞彼多也在其中，不过是特别隔离出来的，透过墙可以看到。凯特环视四周，最终把目光定在了猫身上，也许是因为猫长得最特别，要么就是他对猫还有印象。

他勉强翻身下床，几乎是跌下来的，为了治疗方便白色的长发剪短了一些，披散下来也足以遮住脸，所以他以类人的姿势艰难向尼飞彼多的方向走去时，周围人都看不到他的神态。目前凯特还没有重拾使用念的技巧，也无法通过这个感受他的情绪。尼飞彼多的眼睛亮了一下，抬起猫爪放在透明墙上，整个身体下意识也贴近了。走到猫面前的时候，凯特才慢慢抬起头来，遮挡的白发散落下去，露出苍白的面孔，没有焦点的灰眼睛里映出尼飞彼多母亲般热切的神情。大概是因为麻醉没有完全过去。他这样停留了一会儿，好像什么也没看见，什么也没听见。所有的观众都屏住了呼吸。

那双深灰色的眼睛陡然聚焦在尼飞彼多脸上，和他从前即将打响战斗的时候一样，目光凛然，射出惊人的光芒。

突然打在透明墙面上的一拳发出闷雷般的声音，有工作人员捂上了耳朵，以为隔离墙要碎了。但是并没有紧随而来的炸裂声。凯特还在半麻醉状态并且不会使用念力，那一拳无谓地落在了对应尼飞彼多脸部的地方，在墙上没有留下痕迹，只能看见尼飞彼多睁圆的一双眼睛，猫科动物本能深蓝色的瞳孔扩大到几乎占据了全部面积。猫的爪子稳定在一个抵挡的姿势，猫也几乎以为那一拳会冲破障碍向自己袭来。

全场发出一阵延迟的惊呼。拿酷戮用拳头砸了一下另一只手的手掌，表明他认为很解气，秀托无奈地看着他。诺布低下头，用一根手指推了一下眼镜，帽檐有片刻遮住了他的眼睛。

“把那两个孩子带来让他见见吧，”老师低声说，“正好他们那边也尘埃落定了。小杰一直急着见凯特，我们都没有准许。也许他还担心的只有这一件事。”

“现在也只有这个办法和凯特沟通了，”莫老五说，“用语言是行不通的。虽然很难谈什么报答但是，尼飞彼多的治疗看来是有效果的。”

尼飞彼多还处于呆滞的状态。猫用了长到人类不能理解的时间来领悟，被凯特恨是什么样的一种事情。猫被很多人恨过，那一直都是无所谓的事情。

凯特一直不肯安静，在麻醉逐渐退去的时间里，他蹲守在墙边用仇恨的眼神盯着尼飞彼多。这是心智恢复但很微弱的表现。他记起了很多事情，并且能够最低限度地思考它们，但不能像他以前那样去分析。也许现在的他想到的只有，向给他带来那么多痛苦的人报复。

“那两个孩子很快就会来，那个时候凯特八成会恢复冷静，但是他不会因此就对你没有敌意，”莫老五走到尼飞彼多那边敲了敲墙吸引猫的注意力，“所以这次手术之后的恢复训练，你还要参加吗？”

尼飞彼多过了很久才歪头看向他，这个动作让莫老五一惊，甚至条件反射做好了战斗准备，但尼飞彼多一直那样呆呆地站着。

“我说了我会死……”猫用爪子理了一下贴墙的时候压乱的头发，“就让它发生吧。”


	10. ならば 何処へと 向かってゆく？（Fin ver.1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是本文的第一个结局，也是悲剧结局。我个人觉得这个结局更真实，而且从某种诡异的角度说更美，但是也更意难平（  
> 下章是第二个结局，大概从本章一半的地方开始走向不同，很明显的比较理想化，不过反正大家都希望理想的结局是真的（我也希望（  
> 正文结局之后也许会有番外。

凯特对尼飞彼多的恨意并没有因为看见两个孩子就减弱。第一次手术后的康复训练中，工作人员（其实也都是职业猎人）需要紧紧盯着他，也高度警惕防备着尼飞彼多。经过几天艰苦的幼儿教育，凯特能够和人们简单地表达自己的情绪，也能明白他们对他是友善的。总体来说，就和一只刚刚被驯化的动物差不多。尼飞彼多也比他更像人。

他们形成了一对奇特的组合。外表为人的凯特具有野蛮的神态，用含糊不清的音节和吼声进行交流，动作无常，能够提醒人想起从前那个凯特的只有他坚定不移的眼神，还有与动物截然不同的注意力集中能力。外表为猫的尼飞彼多眼神冷静，神情和蔼，用人类都少有的耐心和凯特对话，更多的是矫正他的生活习惯，让他重新学习人的样子。

凯特逐渐明白了他们要教会他的东西是对他有利的，尽管他朦胧地觉得尼飞彼多危险，敌对，需要消灭，为了达到最终目的，忍耐猫也是必要的。虽然他总是看起来怒气冲冲，对猫没有好气，也会眼含怒火地听从猫的指令。

尼飞彼多离他太近的时候，他会执拗地把脸扭开。

因为他们要长期进行零距离接触，猎人们做了一个严苛又合乎情理的决定：定期剪掉尼飞彼多的爪子。尽管，猫只剩下一只了。如果在治疗期间猫有任何不合理的，抗拒的，试图逃跑的举动，他们会永久性把猫的爪子拔掉。尼飞彼多逆来顺受地接受了，即使不做这种防御措施，猫也会把利爪藏起来，用软软的猫爪对付不听话的凯特。并不是因为猫知道有缺陷的自己在对抗中会处于弱势。尼飞彼多一度乐于把凯特撕成碎片，用这种方式来发泄酷烈的情感，现在猫学会了柔软反而更精确的表达方式。如果现在亲手伤害他，猫只会感到撕裂般的自我伤害。

尼飞彼多的这种温柔是谁也没想到的。猫眼神的彻底改变，与凯特肢体接触时小心翼翼，面带悲伤的情态，让人想到一些特别的东西。但是这太荒谬了，谁也不愿意说出口。况且尼飞彼多并没有性别，这是猫刚被捕时，人们强行对其进行科学研究得出的结果。按说作为这样的嵌合蚁，猫不应该有那种情感。

最重要的是他们之间隔着太多的血。

凯特不是唯一的学习者，猫在迅速学习人类的语言，一开始他们对猫没有什么好话，但是时间久了，心平气和的交流就多了起来，猫也学会了一些自己想象不出来的，温柔的话。当凯特发怒不肯服从，还有怒吼着用暴力进行威胁的时候，尼飞彼多只会露出无奈母亲一样的表情。

“凯特，”猫总用一种特别的声调说他的名字，“请用两只脚站起来，我们昨天练好了的，然后从这边走到那边。之后我们打架也行，吃东西也行。”

尼飞彼多有生以来最熟悉的男人怒视着猫，眼中不是野兽空洞的愤怒，而是属于人的，经过明确思考产生的怒火。

“凯特，你不想和他们一样说话吗？”尼飞彼多站着不动，“今天我们可以开始了喵。你以前就能，现在一定也能。你只是太累了。”

凯特露出了迟疑的神态，情绪稳定了一些。

“你记得自己的名字怎么说，我知道。站起来告诉我吧。”

猫伸出仅有的一只爪子，像人类邀舞的动作。

男人低下头，白发遮住了眼睛，沉默地从蹲伏变成了人的站姿，只要没有别的动作，就和他从前一模一样，瘦长的身材，飘逸的白发。为了避免他误伤自己，现在穿的衣服和睡衣一样宽松，显得他更瘦削，并且有病弱的错觉。实际上他身体恢复得很好了，只要他的头脑和念力回来，马上就能回到自己的巅峰状态。尼飞彼多望着他，片刻陷入了回想。

他动了动薄唇。

“……我……”

尼飞彼多呆呆地看着他。墙外的工作人员都屏住了呼吸。

“我是……”

“我是凯特……”

似乎讶异于自己发出的这种与嘶吼不同的声音，他眼神发愣，举起一只手放到嘴边，也好像在回忆脱口而出的这句话有什么意义。除了这段时间喊得有点哑，那富有磁性，有点忧愁的嗓音丝毫未变。

外面的喧闹声让他抬起头来，看见墙外围观的人们跳起来欢呼，把手里的文件抛到空中，互相拥抱的样子，然后又回过头来，看见尼飞彼多把掌心对在一起，眼含泪光的样子。

“我把你修好了……不，我一定会把你修好喵！”

凯特皱了皱眉头，后退两步，压低身体，没有回到蹲伏的样子，而是和从前一样，压低重心准备发起进攻的姿态。

“嵌合蚁……是嵌合蚁吗？”

“凯特先生，”一位工作人员拿起话筒，那个直接和封闭空间里的广播相连，“在你面前的不是敌人，请不要攻击，一切由我们负责。”

他想了想觉得现在的凯特可能只能听懂简单的表达。

“凯特，别动！”

男人仰起头望了一会儿喇叭所在的位置，又回过头去看外面的人。他深灰色的眼睛变柔和了。

“尼飞彼多，从出口去休息室，提防攻击。”

猫一言不发地向后退去，小心观察着凯特的神态变化，还有点依依不舍。那个人现在看上去完全是个人类了。

“……尼飞彼多？”他突然重复道，“尼飞……彼多？”

猫站住了，不可思议地看着他。

“你，尼飞彼多？”

他举起一只手，指向猫的双目之间。尼飞彼多突然因为一种奇特的恐惧无法移动，似乎与生存无关，似乎又与自己能否活下去息息相关。

“我是，”猫声音发抖，“我的名字是尼飞彼多。”

接下来凯特眼中燃烧起来的厌恶和冷漠让猫感到眩晕，反胃，猫一闪就从出口消失了。凯特没有采取行动，他冷冷地看着猫离开，转身面前外面的人，慢慢屈腿在地上坐下了。太久没有直立行走，脊椎有些不习惯。

“我，不记得你们。”他一字一顿地说，一边说一边在回忆怎么措辞，“我好像忘记了很多，事情。”

康复训练的成果显示对语言区的手术大获成功，接下来要进行的是文字区，还有最难的，对脊髓的。尼飞彼多对这部分早已失去了食欲，尤其是这个男人，只是想想他被吃掉，猫就想吐，把身体倒空然后疯狂哭泣。猫已经接受了“哭”这件事。如果二次手术成功，凯特在生理上就是个完全健康的人了，恢复神智只需假以时日。

此时绝大多数人都是乐观的。

尼飞彼多陷入了猫自己都没听说过的工作狂的状态。从现在开始比头发丝还细小一千倍的一点错误，都足以让所有努力付之东流，猫自出生以来还没遇到过这么难的事情。手术那天，还和第一次一样，猫要求把他们两个绝对隔离出来，尤其屏障必须加固，谁也不知道突然恢复正常战力的凯特在未清醒的时候会做出什么事。

猫自己已经平静地准备好去死了。本来王死以后，猫就应该跟着去死的。

手术持续了三个小时之久，工作人员们，还有凯特的朋友们，通过摄像直播监控了几乎整个过程，谁也不觉得累，谁也不想休息。毕竟连实施手术的嵌合蚁都没有表现出一点疲惫。而在场的各位大多体力都异于常人。

直到玩具修理师把最后一点刀口缝合，连缝隙都没留下，他们才松了一口气。可以看出尼飞彼多也是，猫收回念能力之后用爪子搓了搓脸，后退几步，因为长时间高度紧张，眼睛已经失去了神采。手术室空间很小，工作台和手术台占据了大部分，猫背靠墙站着，依旧能近距离观察凯特。

这只是尼飞彼多自己的冷静时间。凯特从麻醉中清醒还需要大概一个钟头的时间，能够恢复行动可能需要几个小时，现在根本不会发生任何事。猫转过身来，暂时恢复了猫的习性，撕掉手套认真地舔着自己的爪子，那掌心，猫唯一会出汗的地方，汗水已经把毛浸透了。

也就在这个时候，场外观看监控的观众比尼飞彼多先发现，手术台上的人猛然睁开了眼睛，胸口剧烈起伏，就像突然从一个恶心的噩梦中惊醒。这是绝对不可能的事情，尼飞彼多灵敏的耳朵听见了凯特呼吸声的变化，在作出反应之前本能地愣了不到一秒。就在晚了的这一秒里，凯特彷佛无视了麻醉的效果翻身跳下手术台，眼眸冷峻，小丑的脸在他肩头闪烁了一下，像电视信号不好似的，一瞬间又消失了。他对念的操控还是混乱的。流畅的动作表明凯特没有指望自己的念能力，双脚落地的一刻他右手举到左肩的位置，化掌为刀，左手维持身体平衡。晚了一秒起身的尼飞彼多回头时，看见的是白发还未完全披散下来，因为蓄力微微向左偏转身体，居高临下用深灰色眼睛盯着猫的凯特。尼飞彼多完全转身的动作在监控里根本看不清，但是晚了一秒，终究晚了一秒，在猫弓起背摆出进攻的架势以前，在红眼睛深蓝眸子里还印刻着凯特身姿的时候，凯特的手刀沿着一道优美又精确的弧线划下，看上去没用力，人眼很难捕捉到他动作的走向。在监控镜头有限的视角里，小杰他们看见的只是——

血。

蓝色的血。

右边手臂因为用力到指尖而伸直，随之喷涌而出的是蓝色的鲜血，白发甩向和手刀相反的方向，腔子里喷泉般的蓝血淋了赤裸的凯特一身，长发变成蓝白相间的斑驳颜色。尼飞彼多的头飞了出去，撞到手术室的墙壁弹了回来，最后滚落到墙脚下，脸上还是震惊到空白的表情。猫没有马上死，头颅和躯体分别都还活着，失去首级的身体弓起背来，举起一只没有利爪的猫爪，黑色的阴影和细线在背后显现，是黑子舞想，但持续的时间短到人眼几乎捕捉不到，就又消失了。没有人知道为什么猫放弃了秒杀凯特的机会，总之，那具残破的躯体原地弹起向凯特扑去。凯特沉着地以一肘挡下了这一击，然后向后跳上手术台，连退几步。

对于这两个生物的缠斗来说，手术室太狭窄了，几乎一瞬间所有的障碍物都被打碎，为他们腾出空间，天花板上的灯受了冲击一闪一闪，照耀着这场古怪的战斗。他们不像是在对抗，很像是战斗了很多很多次，对彼此熟悉到心跳和呼吸，很容易就能预测到对方的动向，又很难造成任何伤害。越是招招致命的攻击看起来越像有意缠绵。娴熟，潇洒，默契，就像排练过的，肢体的交缠，身体旋转，如同一支诡异又流畅的舞蹈。尼飞彼多的头躺在地上，没有死，也发不出声音，也无法控制自己的躯干，只能和摄像头一样呆呆地注视这场绝顶美丽的双人舞。

奇犽第一个反应过来，喊着让大家快去手术室，随后猎人们一窝蜂地冲了过去，留下在监控前的只有战力不够的人。没有人知道嵌合蚁能坚持多久，凯特又能坚持多久，但最重要的是尼飞彼多的身体一直在喷洒动脉血，剧烈活动加剧了失血的速度，如果静止不动以它们的生命力或许能生存两到三天，但维持这种程度的死斗，猫的身体在以肉眼可见的速度死去。仅剩的一只手臂被砍下。衣服变成碎片。血把毛发染成深色。肋下开了一个洞，破碎的内脏从里面流出来。剩下的越来越少的部分倔强地，沉迷地纠缠着凯特不放，即使在不停被削去，还是不肯离开贴身的距离。

猎人们破门而入的时候，正好目睹这支舞蹈的尾声。尼飞彼多的残骸挂在凯特的手臂上，他伸开双手，它就贴着他的身体滑落下去，倒在他的脚下。

所有的人都愣了。据奇犽说，他绝对看见小杰的眼睛里含着泪水。

凯特用了一会儿才从刚才的酣斗中醒转过来。他低头看着被蓝色液体湿透的双手，然后是脚边自己的舞伴，最后抬起头望着门口目瞪口呆的人们。

他像雕像一样伫立片刻，身体剧烈颤抖了一下，意念强行克服下去的麻醉在身体疲惫不堪的时候又回来了。他从脚下开始发软，不由自主地跪了下去，跪在尼飞彼多的血泊中。那具尸骸就在他眼前。

他闭上眼睛向前倒去，压在尼飞彼多身上，一动不动了。

我可以再度和你度过那段如梦似幻的时光。


	11. 重なった 二つの 未来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是本文的第二个结局，也是好结局，从气氛上跟之前会有些不搭，但也没有办法。算是圆了一个梦吧。

本能。

作为人类成员生活了这么久之后，依然没有懈怠的动物本能，特别是在战斗中类似直觉的本能，让尼飞彼多在转身之前下意识把身体压低了几公分，与此同时猫感到一阵疾风从头顶掠过。半是应激反应，半是战斗意识，猫蜷成一团向一旁滚了出去，刚刚站立的地方发出一声巨响，是不可思议的力量打击墙壁发出的。如果手术室不是为尼飞彼多作业特制的房间，如果不是凯特还在不能使用念的恢复期，这一击应该能把墙打个窟窿。

尼飞彼多终于有空闲在墙角稳稳当当地站起来，正视对手。是凯特，也没有别人，本应在病床上待上数个小时才能活动的人，刚刚动完脑科手术的病号，像他们第一次遭遇时那样站在猫面前，长发披散，有几缕挡在脸前，深灰色眼睛阴沉地望着猫。

他恢复记忆了，尼飞彼多想，虽然是截止到那个晚上。野兽一样生活的那些混沌的日子，没有在他的头脑里留下半点印象。

应该向他解释一下，是不是？告诉他我不是你的敌人，你的朋友们现在平安无事，战争结束了，嵌合蚁失败了，我们现在……

可以和平共处？

不可能吧。

已经留下的伤疤，是不可能消失的。

猫带着苦涩的表情弓起身摆出了猫科动物防备的姿势，仅剩的一只猫爪挡在身前。猫的攻击力已经大大减弱，能做的只有全力防御。

尼飞彼多不舍得伤害刚刚手术成功的人。凯特调整了姿势，他又要冲过来了，那种野兽般流畅灵巧的战斗姿态没有消失，但他发亮的眼神和表情分明是人类的，表明他在用人的方式思考。

就在猫单纯依靠敏捷的身姿躲闪防御的时候，在监控室里的人们正在发呆，第一个喊出声来的是奇犽：

“我们不应该待在这儿！拦住他们！”

这下真是如梦方醒。除了几个非战斗力的工作人员留在监控室，所有的猎人都涌向了封闭的小手术室。那里对凯特和尼飞彼多来说太狭窄了，尤其是对闪躲的一方极其不利。没有时间用钥匙开门，他们直接破门而入，莫老五用念力形成的人形率先扑了上去，将凯特团团围住。

恢复记忆的凯特记得这个能力。他没有反抗紫烟机兵队，并且知道自己现在是安全的，只是安静地站在它们中间，抬起头望着争先恐后从小门挤进来的人们。而这个平静的目光也让猎人们瞬间确定，他们熟悉的那个凯特已经回来了。

小杰第一个扑了上去，若无其事的奇犽跟在他后面，大人们不太好意思这样表达，只是站在旁边看着。凯特刚放松下来的表情因为尴尬又紧张起来，但是不想把两个孩子推开，俯下身很轻地抱了一下他们。

诺布把帽檐压低了一点，现在解释自己为什么变成这个样子还为时过早，但他知道现在需要有人解释一下情况。

“欢迎回家，凯特，我们已经战胜了嵌合蚁。不用觉得自己没有做什么贡献，还有这样一个没用的我在陪你。”

“另外，很抱歉瞒着你这件事，但是这也没有办法提前通知，关于尼飞彼多……”莫老五向蜷缩在墙角里的尼飞彼多比了个手势，“算是花了很大代价换来的，这两个孩子为了救你付出了很多努力，成果是这家伙现在不是我们的敌人了，更确切地说，这次尼飞彼多救了你。能不能弥补之前对你做的事，全看你怎么认为了。”

凯特的眼神冷了下来，他转身望着尼飞彼多，从刚才开始猫就背靠墙角一言不发，如果不是所有人都堵在门口，猫应该会一声不响地溜走。感觉到凯特的目光落在自己身上，尼飞彼多本能地感觉到威胁和恐惧，和他们初见的时候正好相反。

“他？”凯特脱口而出，“呃，或者她？”

“这个我们也不知道……不过那不是重点。尼飞彼多的念能力之一可以对人进行相当精密的手术，一开始效果不太好，但后来弥补回来了。两次手术还有一些训练，不知道你记不记得……总之为你做了很多事情，也许是为了保命，毕竟把你救回来了。”

这些话对当前的凯特来说冲击太大了。他再次疑惑地看向尼飞彼多，此时脑内浮现了一些梦境一般的画面。有一次他醒来的时候在山洞里，周围都是嵌合蚁。还有一次短暂的清醒，他看见四面八方都是兵蚁向他扑来，但他的四肢发沉，就像被捆起来一样难以移动。他隐约记得无穷无尽的血，还有伤痛，无处发泄的愤怒。之后是更不可思议的东西，尼飞彼多向他伸出一只爪子，是邀舞般的动作，眼睛温柔得像一个普通的女人。杀戮呢？兽性呢？夜幕下那种令人窒息，丧失斗志的邪恶气息呢？他又隐约觉得这种事发生过很多次了，很多次猫用那只柔软的爪子挽着他的手，把他从地板上拉起来，让他用自己的双脚站立。

因为精神上的动摇，凯特竭尽全力对抗麻醉的注意力终于涣散了，他沉默着原地倒了下去，小杰和奇犽接住了没让他摔在地板上。

“他……需要……休息……”尼飞彼多说话的时候上下牙还在打架，“强行醒过来……对身体不好……”

“你送他回去吧，还按照计划，”诺布看了一眼时间，“现在还不算晚。现在只有你对凯特的身体情况了如指掌。”

“可是……”

“哦放心他不会对你动手。虽然战场上是一个果决的人，但实际上他对恩情看得很重。也只有这样的人才能活得久。”

凯特真正清醒地觉得自己回到现实了，是在第二天早上，不能算很早的时候。天已经大亮了，窗帘也挡不住阳光把屋里照得明亮。他眨了眨眼，没有睡多了的阴沉感，相反他从没有像现在休息得这么好过，视野都清晰了很多，一切颜色都变得鲜亮。这感觉就好像——新生？

陌生的病房一尘不染，有轻微的消毒水味儿。他尝试活动了一下双臂，十指握拳又展开，毫无问题，能够结实地感觉到自己的手。那只被切掉的手臂又回来了，所以莫老五对他说的那些话也不是梦。

这时他才感觉到腿部的重压。凯特坐起来，看见尼飞彼多坐在床边的椅子上，上半身整个隔着被子趴在他腿上，唯一的猫爪垫在额头底下，还在熟睡中没有被他惊扰，只有猫耳在睡梦中抖了两下。正常情况下这是绝对不会发生的，可见猫也已经到达极限了。白发乱糟糟的，昨天晚上猫连梳妆打扮的精力都没有了，背部随着呼吸轻缓起伏。就在凯特不知道怎么办的时候，他听见猫口齿不清的呓语：

“……喵……”

什么意义也没有。凯特伸手推了推，结果只有又长又柔软的猫尾来回摇摆。在凯特的印象里，这样的生物只会为嵌合蚁的王才这么做。他笑了一下，伸手抓住猫的白发揪住晃了晃，并且精确地在尼飞彼多迷迷糊糊抬头之前收起笑容，变回板着脸的样子。

“凯，凯特！”尼飞彼多眼睛还没完全睁开就惊叫起来，“你——喵！”

眨眼的工夫猫已经在房间的另一头了，爪子举到脸旁揉着眼睛，这是准备逃跑的架势。凯特看了看倒在地上的椅子，叹了口气，很费劲才把压麻的腿从被子底下拖出来。

“他们说……”他迟疑着低声说，“是你把我……”

“喵呜！”惊恐之下发出的音节依旧没有任何意义。

“确实如果不是你，我根本没必要经历这一切，但是肯定要发生的事情也不可能抹去，这我明白。”

凯特扶着头在地板上站起来，单手理了一下长发，眼神回避，向尼飞彼多伸出另一只手，像一个邀舞的动作：

“我想我还是应该谢谢你。而且你现在，应该和嵌合蚁不一样了吧？”

即使在人类中生活了那么久，这对尼飞彼多来说依然是陌生的体验。猫惊讶地看着他，三瓣嘴微微张开忘了合上。凯特执意伸着那只手，向前走了几步。尼飞彼多轻盈地跳了一步落在他面前，不知道该如何面对他，所以愣在蹲伏的状态，仰起头看着他的脸。凯特的手最终落在了猫的脸颊上。

他的手——很软，而且有点烫。不像战斗的时候，是磐石一样坚硬，一样冰冷的。尼飞彼多却像碰到了冰的东西一样哆嗦起来，这让猫感到恐惧，猫向来是能完美控制身体的。

“这个……人类把它叫什么……？”

猫问了一句没头没脑的话，并且指望凯特领会。他确实领会到了，把猫的蓬发向后推了推，手指上移，揉了一下软软的耳朵。猫耳条件反射抖动起来。

“我不能够教给你，”凯特说，迟疑着把手收回来，“但是你有很多时间可以学习。我应该……可以等待你学会的那个时候。”

尼飞彼多的鼻子动了动，凯特的气息，那么好闻，不是作为食物，而是单纯——那么好闻。然后唯一的猫爪被凯特握在手里。

尼飞彼多接受了这个邀舞的手势。

出于好奇，也因为耐心有限，晚上工作人员来安排尼飞彼多住宿的时候，猫直截了当地提出了同样的问题。猫尽可能用人类的语言把目前的情况描述清楚，然后问他们，现在自己应该对凯特说什么。这个问题让猎人们也面露难色，转而又告诉了梅雷翁等人类盟友们。和他们在一组行动的庞姆，大家公认正在悄悄热恋中的半嵌合蚁女子，听了这个讨论之后回自己房间里翻出一本书来。第二天上班的时候，他们把这本尼飞彼多无论如何不会认为有使用价值的书带来了。

一本诗集。

尼飞彼多光是看见封面标题就已经呆了。这太超出猫的语言能力。但是大家也只能笑笑，让猫尽量去理解，然后就散了。

猫自己坐在封闭的房间里端着那本书发了一会儿愣，然后从第一页开始翻，这次比看什么医学著作都费力，几乎是一个字一个字地推进，很久也看不完一句话。直到黄昏时分，尼飞彼多才用爪子抓着头发，任由诗集自己一页一页合上了。

“喵来如此。对人类来说不是什么新鲜的事情了。”

“好难接受喵……”

“所以下次被允许可以见面的时候，就直接这样走过去，说——说——”

“……”

猫把爪子放下来的时候一瞬间有点恍惚，彷佛看见自己的掌心被血染红，仅仅是一晃而已。这让尼飞彼多有点痛苦。猫自暴自弃地向后仰过去平躺在地上，望着一片白色的天花板。

“这样的我去对他说‘喜欢你’啊。”

“能行吗……”

当然了，不试试是不会知道的。

（正文完）


	12. 番外： いっそこのままに时を缀(と)じて 重なった二つの未来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外是接着好结局的。

小杰和奇犽不约而同在研究所回合的时候，正是凯特要从森林返回的时候。

那个时候大家都在互相转达：凯特要回来了。

只有这个时候人们才突然意识到那个沉默寡言，懒于主动表达，表达的时候又无比精确真诚的男人，是多么受大家喜爱。他上一次出发去工作的时候，脖子上缝合的痕迹还没有消失，也许这辈子都不会消失了，他冷冷地忽略这一点。他还是会和自己的念能力吵嘴，嫌弃自己的能力烦死了，然后稳稳当当把敌人逐一撂倒。每次他回来的时候，都一声不响，直到第一个向窗外张望的人看见他长发飘洒的身影。

他痊愈之后，金曾经来看望过一次，并且执意要看看那个尼飞彼多什么样，可不可以撸猫，自然被凯特给推出去了。嵌合蚁的待遇并没有改变，还是一级危险生物，还是严格限制行动。

梅雷翁他们倒是活得很无忧无虑。时间差不多的时候，他们和尼飞彼多的关系也算是和好了。

“今天是尼飞彼多可以出来活动的日子。”奇犽拿着一罐饮料坐在窗台上望着云彩说。

“诶？”

“因为凯特要回来了。”

“噢——”

“你知道他们会怎么控制尼飞彼多吗？”

“不知道。”

“手铐和脚镣，在尼飞彼多的危险级别重新评估并且降级之前，都必须这样。”

“不是只有一只手了吗，那家伙？”

“和项圈拴在一起嘛。”

小杰又“噢”了一声。他想的是别的事。

“所以凯特想要他吗？或者，她？”

奇犽一口饮料喷了出来。“你说啥？？”

“很明显的事情啊。”

“这……这我也不知道，”奇犽擦了擦衣服上的饮料，“他没说过，他不可能跟我们说这个啦，但是他好像也不反对。小杰不是从来都不关心这种事的吗！”

“也没有关注，就是发现每次凯特回来，从来不提任何要求的尼飞彼多都会申请外出活动。就好像攒了很久就为了提这一个要求似的。”

“这么说来好像是，而且有时候，尼飞彼多被安排去什么地方，凯特也一定会准时出现。噫……我不想谈这个了。”

“这样也不错吧。”

“小杰那时候恨尼飞彼多恨得要死啊。”

“但是如果凯特不恨尼飞彼多，我也就……话说尼飞彼多到底该怎么称呼？是他？还是她？”

“……”

凯特要回来了。

一直到那个瘦长的身影在草地上向他们走来，大家心里还在重复这句话，不约而同，异口同声。他只是把帽檐往下拉一点，就好像他每天都这样回家似的，不是很热心和朋友们相聚。但是只要他走得足够近，两个孩子就会率先扑上来拥抱他，然后其他人也会围上来。如果时间赶得巧，几个经验丰富的老猎人也会抽空参加这个聚会，走上来和他握手。

尼飞彼多与人们的待遇不同，不能自由行动，此时总是站在原地。习惯了和人类一样直立，而不是猫科动物一样微微弓起背，猫看起来比以前高了一点，也彻底没有了恐怖气息。即便没有性别猫也不打算改变自己的表象，圆圆的红色眼睛，蜷曲的白发，柔软的躯体，不需要刻意就和人类女性差不多的行为举止。但安静绝不是出于乖巧，如果有人能和尼飞彼多沟通，会发现其狂放的内心没有改变，只是多数时间处于沮丧，也没有空间可以表达。

但凯特和众人见过面之后会主动向猫走去。安全起见所有人应该和尼飞彼多保持一定距离，但凯特知道他不需要。他会一直离开人群，走到尼飞彼多面前，伸手抓住那只猫爪，有点尴尬地把帽檐压得更低，挡住自己的表情。

“就一会儿，应该没关系？”

他会这么说。

“别人不行，凯特当然可以随意。”管理员会这么回答。

“好的。你们两个，不许跟来。”

“谁要看啊！”奇犽拖长声说。

他们不能离开太远。尼飞彼多行动不便只能坐在草地上，凯特一般会坐在树上，或者沉默地在水边钓鱼。偶尔也可以看见尼飞彼多和他争抢钓上来的鱼，往往以被猫叼走告终。

大家猜测他们很少说话。

“我一直在思考一件还挺重要的事。”拿酷戮突然说。

“你居然思考了啊。”

“秀托，不要以为我听不懂！你说凯特和尼飞彼多会不会有重新振兴嵌合蚁的风险？”

莫老五直接给了糊涂弟子后脑勺一下。

“说过多少次尼飞彼多没有性别。”

“我看风险更大的是另外一对。”秀托嘀咕道。

“我听见了，秀托。”诺布在他们背后说。这句话把两个学生吓跑了，他得以单独和莫老五说两句。

“其实我没好意思和她说过。”

“什么？”

“我有时候还挺想念她以前那个样子。”

“鬼魂模式？”

“不要被她听见。”

说是这么说，诺布自己也推了一下眼镜挡住了要笑出来的表情。离他们不太远的地方，庞姆正和变色龙，章鱼，考拉熊三只坐在草地上，用石子在地上摆着五子棋。

“我知道那时候一般人怎么看她，但是我看不见那些。我看见的从来只是她在我面前惊慌失措隐藏内心的样子。”

他到底笑出了声。

“现在除了她谁还会看我一眼呢。”

“你这可就属于回避话题了，”莫老五说，“回避了你也喜欢……”

“咳，”诺布用手挡住了脸，“我不听了。”

这段对话很快被水边传来的吵闹声打断了。远处轻盈地左右躲闪保护鱼篓的身影正是凯特，略显笨拙地追逐他的是尼飞彼多。

“这是大家的晚餐，有你一份。”

“鱼应该生吃喵~”

“生的也有。”

“不要生鱼片啊！也不要蘸料！给我快给我——”

“女士们先生们，接下来上演的是世间难得一见的斗猫表演。”

“凯特！居然欺负喵！！“

……

“凯特那家伙，变活泼了吧……”

“不，不是这样，我建议咱们当作没看见。”

“好的，什么都没看见。”

（全文完）


End file.
